


Buying Love

by Skye



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicky takes advantage of Sam's money and stubbornness, then begins to think that perhaps Sam had something else planned for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying Love

Vicky's initial thoughts were how lucky she was to meet her. Sam, a rather naïve girl, seemed bent on proving to Vicky that money couldn't buy everything. Not for a bet or anything like that. Vicky wasn't actually risking anything with this arrangement. It was only based on Sam's pride. And how did Sam plan on proving this to Vicky? By buying her things, and spending time with Vicky, throwing her money around everywhere.

Vicky reveled in her recklessness and displeasure, manipulating her beliefs to get the commonly frugal Sam to do many things that she wouldn't normally. And, Vicky thought with a smile, hanging out with Sam to get her cash was much more fun than trying to watch TV while making sure some brat stayed out of trouble. Money for nothing didn't leave her with the empty feeling that Sam described, only filled her with exhilaration, and a sense of completion in her goals, which were mostly to have money and do what she wanted. What did Sam think she was proving, by giving her anything she wanted? Vicky only seemed to end up winning in this situation.

At least, until that one night. Vicky wanted to go see a movie, pushing to the front of the line. She paid the people only to prove to Sam that even people could be bought, as normally she would have pushed past the sea of preteens without care as to their reactions. But Sam didn't seem to care today, not even frowning as Vicky bought herself sold out tickets to the movie premiere. She only made an unrelated complaint inside the theater when Vicky paid some kids to leave the front row for them.

"I don't like the front row, it seems like I'm straining my neck to see."

"It's better than trying to see around some big head," Vicky said in response. Sam only shrugged, accepting this explanation, not talking to Vicky as the previews and then the movie began. As she watched the film, Vicky found herself distracted as she watched the nonchalant Sam, and then realized her mistake.

It was a romance. Of course, Sam would use this as an opportunity to bring up to Vicky that she couldn't buy love. And then she'd win, since this was a touchy subject for Vicky, and Vicky would no longer be able to mooch off of her, likely not even see her at all...

And Vicky was surprised, as the ladder bothered her much more than the former. She couldn't even concentrate on the movie she'd picked out, only staring at Sam and thinking of how this would end. Vicky would go back to baby-sitting nonstop, and Sam would go back to spending endless hours around her dorky friends. They wouldn't see each other at all.

Vicky almost wished she could be a part of her clique... But no, she really preferred how it had been recently, keeping Sam all to herself. She wanted to keep things this way, and couldn't imagine ever sharing Sam's attention, positive or otherwise, with other people in a group of friends like that.

Otherwise. There was that thought coming back in her head again. She'd always thought that Sam was pretty in her own unique way. Not that she'd ever say it. And though pretty girls usually bothered her to no end, Sam for some reason didn't. It could be the fact that she didn't get much attention for being pretty. But that wasn't true, Vicky had caught boys looking her way on many occasions. And it angered her. Though in these cases the anger wasn't directed at Sam, but at the boys.

Sam looked over at Vicky briefly, and then back at the screen. Vicky realized she'd been staring at Sam for far too long, and also looked back at the screen. A kiss, with two girls. She looked, over at Sam, almost scared. She knew, didn't she? She'd planned it all along, hadn't she?

But as Vicky spied a glance toward Sam, she only caught her looking apathetically at the screen. Throughout the rest of the film, she did nothing to initiate her plan, if she even had one. As the credits rolled, and the lights turned on, Sam only stretched. "That was kind of a boring one, huh?"

"Aren't you going to say anything else to me?" Vicky asked, anxiety evident in her voice even though she spoke softly.

"Um..." Sam paused. "No, not really."

"You might as well say it now," Vicky said. Though Sam was acting calmly now, after ever other event she'd taken the time to lecture her. So, why was she holding back now that she'd won?

"Say what? The movie sucked, but you probably know that, since you weren't even paying attention to it."

"I'm not talking about the movie. I'm talking about what you've been saying to me forever. Money can't buy everything. Money can't buy love. Go ahead and just say it."

"Huh," Sam considered as Vicky suffered. "You know, I'd totally love to say that's right, therefore making me right, but I guess cash can even get you that. It got me you, after all."

Vicky stared at Sam, who was now looking away, trying to hide her blush. So she did know... But now, Vicky knew not only that she knew, but also that Sam felt similarly. She could use this information to take advantage of her further, and likely would, but at that moment, she only felt like being closer to her.

So Vicky moved close, putting her arm around Sam. "It's not like money had nothing to do with it. But I'd say luck got me you, and more than money will keep me."

Sam never looked so beautiful to Vicky as when she turned to look at her then, a slight smile making on the difference on her face. They both just grinned at each other, in a moment of bliss.

_Okay Sam, you win,_ Vicky thought to herself. _But so do I._


End file.
